3 Days
by tenkage onna
Summary: Musashi makes a stupid mistake and is trapped in a small cave with none other than Kojiro. Three awkward days pass before he loses his mind. He really only wanted to get the damn well to work again!


;;;; i've been in the mood to write a little bit of musashi/kojiro. though i'm not sure why i bothered submitting this.

warnings- yaoi, some character bashing, and other random crap.

reasons- cause i'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored!!!!!!!

rating- T

pairings- musashi/kojiro

summary- musashi makes a stupid mistake and is trapped in a small cave with none other than

kojiro. three awkward

days pass before he loses his mind. he really only wanted to get the damn well to work again!

disclaimer- oh come on, really, i dont own bfm! i only wish i did!

read on!

It was cold, it was damp, and it was dark. And he was going to kill that bastard if he didn't shut up right now.

Musashi sat huddled up in a corner in the small, cramped cave, listening to Kojiro whine on the other side of the cave, which was maybe five feet wide and five feet tall. He grinded his teeth together angrily, wishing he could kill the boy. Now, he could, but then he'd have to sit in a cramped cave with a smelly bloody carcass for god knows how long. And if Kojiro was bad enough alive, he didn't need him dead. So he sat, and listened, and contemplated suicide.

"Kojiro...Shut. Up." The blue haired boy ground out in irritation.

The redhead glared, "Why should I?"

"Because your using up the air and your driving me crazy."

At the mere thought of having no air the boy immediately shut up, deciding he didn't want to die yet. Musashi sighed and let his head thunk against the stone wall, and stared up at the ceiling which wasn't two feet above him.

_"Musashi, could you go down the well and fix it for us?"_

_"...Sure, no problem."_

_Halfway through the large pond he hurried over to a small ledge where he had previously caught a Minku, as his water scroll magic was running out. He sighed as he reached dry ground and slumped against the wall. Just then a painfully familiar voice was heard behind him._

_"Oi! What do you think your doing, standing so close!"_

_Musashi turned his head slowly and looked at who he knew only as Kojiro. He let his eye twitch a few times before yelling angrily._

_"WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

_"Idiot! Dont yell so loud--!"_

_CRAAAAAAAAACK_

_Both boys looked up at the ceiling to the small ledge and watched as a huge chunk cracked off. Just as the chunk was about to hit Musashi, Kojiro grabbed him and shoved the two of them in a small opening. The large rock covered the opening completely._

Musashi felt like screaming, but figured doing so might cause another rock to fall. The redhead across from him kept quiet for what seemed like hours, and taking one glance at the watch on his wrist he grimaced. 9:30 at night. Kojiro whimpered as a surge of painful hunger went through him, and Musashi felt his own stomach twist in agony. With a sigh he pulled a loaf of bread from his shirt and snapped it in half, watching as Kojiro eyed the loaf hungrily. He reached over and handed a piece to him, and wasn't surprised by the suspicious look he earned.

"Take it already." Musashi ordered.

Kojiro narrowed his eyes and looked from the bread to the blue haired boy, "What did you do to it?"

The other boy rolled his eyes, "Nothin."

"How do I know?"

"Just eat it. Your hungry, and so am I, and I dont feel like arguing." Musashi muttered, careful not to raise his voice lest he make the rocks crack and fall.

Kojiro glared before reaching out slowly to take the bread, not taking his eyes from Musashi. He sat back with his piece and eyed Musashi warily as the boy took a bite from his own piece of bread, then tentatively bit a piece from it. When nothing happened after five minutes he continued, eating the entire thing quickly. He laid back against the wall with a contented sigh and felt the ache in his belly dissopear, and watched as Musashi stared up at the ceiling dully. He shifted a bit before opening his mouth to say something, being cut off abruptly by the blue haired boy.

"Your welcome."

The redhead blinked before glaring, "Who says I was gonna say thanks?"

Musashi didn't look away from the ceiling as he replied in a monotonous tone, "Because thats what people say when someone helps them."

"You didn't help me..." Kojiro muttered, sitting up a little to grip his crossed ankles.

musashi slowly let his head drop to stare evenly at the redhead, a look of pure passive bordem covering his dark features in the night and the closed off cave. the two watched each other for a few minutes, kojiro glaring and musashi simply watching. a moment of semi peaceful silence greeted them and kojiro was contemplating asking if the boy was still alive.

"then give me back my bread."

kojiro blinked stupidly before growling, "you idiot!"

"dont yell, you'll make the ceiling cave in."

"..."

(day 2)

boy boys woke up irritably, and only a bit of light drifted through the slim cracks in the rock barrier. the first thing they did was eat another piece of bread before deciding to try and move the boulder blocking their exit, for the second time since yesterday. the thing didn't even budge! and so they sat and waited, and waited, and waited for help to come. needless to say, by now they were more worried about air and needing something to do, anything but listen to the rocks shift. this is what leads to musashi reading a book and kojiro shifting and ignoring the silence the best he could. after an hour musashi had finished the book and watched the redhead shift about and glare up at the ceiling as the rocks groaned.

"here..." the blue haired boy murmured, shoving the book into kojiro's lap.

the redhead blinked and lifted it up, examining its cover before flipping it open. from the description on the back he figured it was a romance book. and it was. it was rather long, and from the looks of it musashi had been reading it for awhile. a few more hours passed by with kojiro reading and musashi drifting in and out of sleep. by the fifth chapter kojiro found the book was rather...odd? more like crack induced. girls running around in miniskirts with wands and talking cats? what kind of psycho wrote this?! he read up to the sixth chapter, where a little pink haired girl was taken to candy land, and closed the book. because if he heard "oh darien..." or "moon crystal power!" one more he would scream.

"musashi...what kind of crack were you on when you got this book?"

said boy had just woken up an hour ago and blinked at him before glaring, "what? its a good book!" he defended.

"maybe for mushy crack addicts..."

"your just jealous that darien actually got some and you didn't."

"...and how would you know?"

"cause, your a loser. Luna wouldn't even touch you when she's in heat."

"oh you bastard!"

"its true!"

"you...-"

"well maybe I'm over doing it..."

"damn right!"

"I'm sure if you paid someone-"

"YOU FING-!!!!"

and so, by eight thirty at night both boys had black eyes and bloody noses. needless to say, kojiro didn't touch the sailor moon book again.

(day 3)

it was dark...painfully dark. musashi had already fallen asleep, and kojiro, who couldn't sleep, watched as the blue haired boy breathed softly. he could hardly see him, but with the small bit he could see, he was content to simply watch him. suddenly he caught himself with a horrified noise and looked away quickly. what was he doing?! watching the boy in his sleep like that! he shook his head in irritation. that book must have messed up his brain, or maybe it was the fact he had been cramped up in here for perhaps three days. either way, he didn't like it. ever since he read that book he found himself noticing random little things about musashi, and he really wasn't very comfortable with it. he didn't like how he noticed everything with admiration, from his eyes to his clothes to how generous he'd been the last three days.

and damn it he didn't like it!

so here he was, pounding a fist into his forehead in aggravation, hoping that it'd knock away the eery thoughts. well, he was until he heard a light groan and abruptly stopped. he could vaguely see musashi shift before sitting up, and he panicked. the blue haired boy yawned and narrowed his eyes to see through the fuzzy darkness. he spied a block of red and some brief white, and figured it must be kojiro, and it was. musashi sighed tiredly and scratched his head, glaring halfheartedly at the boy.

"na...what're you doin...?" he muttered.

kojiro felt a blush spread over his face in embarrassment and quickly thought up something to say. "um...couldnt sleep."

the blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, "well dont wake ME up. i was having a nice dream."

"what kinda dream?"

" a dream where i wasn't in here, and was actually in my room, sleeping in my bed when some idiot banged on the door."

"...sorry."

musashi yawned and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "s'okay..."

and with that he began to lay back down, when kojiro sighed quietly and called out the blue haired boy's name. musashi sat up irritably and glared at him.

"whaaat? I'm tired!"

"i just wanted to say...thanks."

"...what?" musashi asked in disbelief.

"i said thanks. for the food and not killing me...thats all." kojiro murmured, looking away from the boy.

musashi blinked a few times, trying to process this before nodding. "no...problem?"

kojiro sighed irritably again, watching musashi through the thick veil of darkness. he could see a faint, yet bright in the dark, blush spread across his rival's face. and suprisingly...he felt proud. he had made the idiot blush! he felt the pride surge up and without thinking, crossed the three feet that separated the two boys for the last three days. kojiro could see musashi shift and flinch a little at how close they were. he paid no mind to how the rocky ground bit into his hands as he was leaning forward. he didn't care when musashi began to shrink against the wall as he got closer, so close they were nose to nose.

"k-kojiro? what're you--?"

he never finished that sentence as a pair of lips covered his own. musashi's eyes went horribly wide, and he felt like he was going to scream. kojiro pressed closer until he could comfortably kiss the boy without straining, and he could hear musashi whimper and feel the vibrations against his lips. thats when he snapped out of it and quickly released the blue haired boy's lips, practically flinging himself at the opposite wall. all he could think was three little letters. W...T...F. and he let a horrified blush cover his face, and he could see musashi's face doing the same after he began to lose the pale in his face.

"w-what was...what the HELL was that?!" he asked in pure outrage.

kojiro had been covering his tingling lips with his hand before, and he let it fall with a dumbstruck face. "i...have no idea."

musashi simply watched the mortified boy before he shrunk back against the wall again and felt his lips with a hand. he let it drop, and looked around nervously before looking back at kojiro in disgust and embarrassment. a blush still covered both of their faces.

"oi...not that i like you or nothin, so dont go thinkin i do...but-"

"wanna do it again?"

"...yeah."

(day 4, early morning)

after two long days the village sent a small group of three to go searching for their hero, as musashi hadn't returned yet and they were worried. so, attaching a rope to the well and one after another sliding down onto the dry rock floor. they scouted the area, and just as the were about to leave for the day, noticed something. there had been a recent rock fall apparently, as the hole to a mining area was blocked. it was a unanimous vote that their hero might be inside said mine.

so, the group of three hurried over to the slim ledge, and using extra rope, pulled the rock from its resting place. hurrying up they were relieved to see that musashi hadn't been crushed. however they found something quite different from their own imaginations. there inside the narrow mine was musashi pinned against the wall, clothing messed up and top sliding off, exposing red marks on his neck with kiss swollen lips and an amazing shade of red decorating his face. there was also a boy, kojiro, in much the same state, the only difference being that his ponytail was halfway out.

needless to say, they were both terribly embarrassed, as were the three rescuers.

XDDDDDDDDDD loved writing that. totally laughed to death at half the book. the bread part, the kojiro-cant-get-some part and the ending were the best. dude, i wish you guys could see the expressions on theirs faces like i can in my mind XDDDDDDDDDDDDD that was NOTHING like i planned. but just as good XDDDDD

translations-

oi- hey!

zwa, finished!


End file.
